Daughter
by ace2slayer
Summary: Do you know who your real father is? Hermione, Hope, and Draco don't. Take a ride on the wild side.
1. Perfect Town

* * * * *

**Chapter 1 **

The Perfect Town

* * * * *

It was a cold, windy day in the little town of Bethany on a not-so-small island off the coast of Panama.  There, on that not-so-big island, lived a girl.  Just a plain, ordinary girl.  She was about 5'10", sandy-blond hair with strawberry blond highlights, long legs, and had a pair of deep blue eyes.  She-who-is-not-named-yet was a plain ordinary 'college' girl with a plain ordinary family back in the United States. She had lived in many odd places over the years and still wanted to live in many more after her 'college days' were over.  

The college that she attended was the not-so-famous West Beach College.  It so happened, that it was the only college on the island.  The island was home to five villages and one town in which lived a great deal of people.  There were old women, young women, small children, handsome men, cranky old men, businessmen and women, celebrities, and vacationers.  It was paradise for most, and a hiding place for others.  Bethany, the 'capital' of the not-so-medium-sized island, was considered a "Perfect town," a town that could only be found in books……or so outsiders thought.  

"Books hold vast knowledge 

Beyond that of the mind.  

Thus, writers are genius' in disguise."

That was a common poem used among the islanders.  Writers were well praised in this not-so-immense island.  That was because the vast population of the island was writers.  Almost every man, woman, or child had written a story, small or large.  There was only three people known to the public that had not written any story; this plain, ordinary girl was one of them.  The other two lived on the West side of town, right near the college.  One was an English professor for the college; the other was a plain, ordinary man.

"Don't judge a book by its cover."

On this cold, windy day, these two plain ordinary people met for the first time. At the first hello, the perfect 'Book' town started fading into the background, like a character would that had no further part in a book or play.  What was left was a bare island with two plain ordinary people; one looking bored, the other looking surprised.  

"There is no such thing as magic."

Out of nowhere a table setting appeared with hot tea and all.  The plain ordinary man sat down on one of the floating chairs.  But he was no longer just plain and ordinary.  He had on a rich coffee-colored robe.  On the right side of the robe just above his covered heart was a pure white symbol.  Upon further inspection, one could see two letter 'M's, woven together.  The not-so-plain man was clean-shaven, had a military haircut and wore a frown.  

            "Take a seat."  He said to the plain ordinary but confused girl.

            "Excuse me, but who are you?  And what happened to Bethany, West Beach College, and all the islanders?"

            In dark tone the man answered, "They are no longer needed.  We have what we came for."

            "Me?  But why? I'm just a plain ordinary girl just like the author said!" she exclaimed.

He proceeded to lean over to look her in the eye with his cold, black, hate-filled eyes. He replied in sharp whisper. These two sentences would haunt the girl for years to come:

"You will never be a 'plain ordinary girl.'  You are the daughter of a monster."

With quick reflexes he grabbed her arm and shoved a Portkey in her hand.  *pop* All that was left was a table with lukewarm coffee in the middle of the barren island off the coast of Panama.  

As the coffee grew colder……two figures approached the forgotten table.  They were completely silent.  As they looked around, above, and below the coffee table, the strangers communicated in sign while the silent moon danced across their dark features.  When no information was gathered, they stormed away…… their jet black robes billowing behind them.  

End of Chapter

A/n:

            The story will pickup……I just need to get the history out of the way.  

            This story will have everything – James/Lily, Lucius/Narcissa, Harry/Ginny,

                                                                        Among other pairings.


	2. Cell Block 39

* * * * *

**Chapter 2 **

Cell Block 39

* * * * *

            "The force of the apparition must have scared her into the coma, Doctor Gates." Stated a young female adult in the cold room.

            A young male adult fought back, "Non-sense.  Doctor Gates, I believe that it was the force that our partner used on the young women during the travel."  He stuck out his tongue.

            "Be it as it may, Miss Green and Mister Wood, it does not concern you.  I am the qualified doctor and I was certainly not the one who chose our bear-like partner to get this women."

            The man is the coffee robe sneered as his description, then added in a mocking voice:  "Remember, she is no woman.  She was born to filth."

            Doctor Gates cringed while Mister Wood and Miss Green nodded her heads.

            "Please, she is human, Fudge.   You would be well to treat her as one.  She does not know who she really is and where she really is.  Please, for the sake of the Wizarding world, stop sneering and go away.  She has a lot to learn in a very little amount of time."  Doctor Gates made gestures for all of them to move out of the room.  Mister Wood remained where he stood.

            "Little amount of time?  Little amount of time?  She is not going anywhere!  She is very dangerous to the Ministry, to Hogwarts, and to the people!"

            Mumbling came from the other three.  Fudge tried to stop him but Greg Wood continued his outrage.

            "Here we go again………"

            "You just don't understand!  We could use her.  We could tame her just like a cat.  Do you know how much power she controls?  We could control that power." Greg stopped pacing and pointed a finger at Fudge.  "He is looking for her……come off……don't deny he isn't here!  He would give in if he just could look at her!"

            "He would also double his efforts if he knew she was here," pointed out the always calm and collected Doctor. "Now……get out before I call security……

            As they left the small cold cell, they heard him mumbling 'some people.'

            When he was sure they had left, he pulled out his wand from up his sleeve and aimed it a small paint scratch on the ceiling.  Gray smoke rose from his wand and surrounded the tiny exposed ceiling.

            "Stupid Ministry cameras.  Now……there is not a lot of time……"  he quickly ran to the edge of the door and pushed a certain part of the frame.  A hiss could be heard on the other side. Doctor Gates then quickly jumped over the body of the young women and pulled open a secret locker door.  The locker was a three inches deep and it contained multiple things.  Tossing a big vanilla envelope to the ground, he pulled out a syringe full of a clear liquid. He knelt by the girl and quickly inserted the liquid into her arm.  A minute later the girl's eyes opened.

            "Shhhh……" cooed the Doctor.  "You are safe for now.  Quickly, tell me your name and what you remember about your life before." 

            "I……My……name……?" coughed the girl. "……Hope……Hope Gallant……I was living……in Bethany!  The island!"  She quickly jumped to her feet and took up a fighter's stance.  "You! Who are you?  What happened to me?  Where am I? Why did that man call my father a monster?"

            "I am Doctor Seth Gates, lead Physician at the Health Division of the Ministry of Magic in England.  You were lured into a trap by some of my colleagues. They had just found out some terrible news and are thinking of using you to fight a threat against us.  I do not believe in this course of action, so I am offering you a way of escape."

            Hope raised her eyebrow.  "Am I to believe you?  Just like that? And how do you expect me to get out of this attractive cell block?"

            He quickly cleared his throat then went to retrieve the forgotten envelope.  He then tossed it to her and reached into the open locker.

            "What's this?"

            "Its information.  Valuable information.  You are a witch, Hope.  And a good spanking one at that…once you learn up.  That envelope contains stock quotes from the 60s, pictures of future people, the history of the Ministry and money. No, don't open it here…umm…wait a bit."

            Giving her minute to process the new information, he held up a chain.  At the end of the chain was a tiny hourglass.

            "This, Hope, is your way out.  It will allow you to travel through time, back to the 60s with my help.  After that you are on your own.  I would suggest that you, first, head to Ollivanders' and pickup a wand and any other supplies before leaving the Wizarding world.  I know you have questions, but they will have to wait until another time…and …please remember my goal for peace and do be careful."

            He turned the hourglass upside down and twisted the top part (or bottom part, right side up) counterclockwise four full times.  He handed the hourglass to her and attached the other end of the chain to her watch. 

            "Now when I finish, turn the hourglass right side up and enjoy the ride."

            Seeing this as a final goodbye, she kissed his cheek and said thank you. He chanted in Latin the following:

                                    May swift wings of angels high,

                                    Be a guide to years untouched,

                                    By this key you shall go,

                                    Back in years; 36 and 4.

            With a simple hand movement, she was off.  Her stomach felt a lurch and a tug and she disappeared from the room.

            "Goodbye and good luck."  Whispered Seth as he watched her disappear.

With a chuckle he left the room and added silently 'you are our only hope, Hope.'

When Fudge returned later that day with Mr. Arthur Weasley, Miss Green, and Mister Wood, they found the cell empty except for a copy of tomorrow's Daily Prophet.

The headline read: 

**Head Doctor Leaves Ministry Job; **

**Disappears With Time Turner! **


	3. Arrival and Wishes

* * * * *

**Chapter 3 **

Arrival and Wishes

* * * * *

March 9, 1969

            A soft thud could have been heard coming from the girl's bathroom in Madam Malkin's store in Diagon Alley, if anyone was paying attention. Luckily, no one was.

            Hope had landed in the far right-hand stall, holding the Hour Glass and the large envelope.  The first thing she did was to stand up and stretch.  She also committed to never travel using the Hour Glass again – it just hurt the stomach too much.

            She proceeded to pick up the envelope and sort out the contents.  True to his word, Seth had included the stock quotes, pictures and such, a map of Diagon Alley, a map of London, an address of an old flat, a small gold key, a small silver key, a little bit of money, and a welcome letter.

            The letter was printed on a thick sheet of paper in neat curse handwriting:

Welcome to Diagon Alley and to the year 1962.  In the following paragraphs are information to get you to my old flat that I used in London as well as other significant facts about this time and age. I am absent from London for the next year so do count on using my flat…make sure to clean it.  The silver key opens my door and the gold key allows you access to my bank account.  May I suggest that you make your way there after using the money included to buy some practical clothes at this store. Hide the time turner before leaving the bathroom.  Make sure to hold on to these papers at all times.  Once you pick up your money, clothes, and wand, leave Diagon Alley as stated below.  Spell books and such are provided at my house.  Read them and memorize them. A complete list of 'must-reads' is below.  The stock quotes are to get money; again, refer to the following paragraphs once you reach that stage.  Good lucky and have fun!  One more piece of advice:  when 'trying' your wand, say this WingardiumLeviosa and perform a nice 'swish and flick' movement with your wrist. Try not to break anything.

To leave Diagon Alley……

The rest of the letter would wait for now.  After hiding the Hour Glass or 'Time Turner' as Doctor Gates called it in the letter, Hope opened the stall door, looked in the mirror and prayed for good luck.  She was off to shop in a strange town, with strange people, in a very strange year.

* * * * *

            After trying on tons of clothes, drinking a gallon of butterbeer, and spending two hours trying to find the stupid flat……she found it, opened the door, walked in, shut and locked the door, dropped her stuff, closed her eyes, and took a deep breathe……which was a big mistake because she inhaled dust…lots of dust.

            After her coughing fit had subsided, she looked around.  She stood in the outer most room of the flat.  A wide fireplace to the right, three full bookshelves in front of her, and a small side table to her left adored the off-white walls.  In front of the brick fireplace sat one sofa and two loveseats.  Because of the gold and red tint in each piece of furniture, the room held a noble look to it.  Upon future exploration she found a master bedroom, a guest bedroom, two bathrooms, a study with more books, a kitchen, and a small deck outside.  

            She immediately placed her belongings into the quest bedroom and sought out the first book on her 'must-read' list: _The Standard Book of Spells Grade 1_

            As she read through the book, she tried out certain spells with her wand.  She came upon the levitation spell that she used to test her wand at Ollivanders.   She remembered the first wand he gave her was a solid oak, 11″, and dragon's heartstring.  The blue vase sitting the far table shattered when it hit the ceiling.  She had tried other ones, such as a rosewood, 10 ¾″, single unicorn hair; but that broke something too.  After 3 others, she tried a Maple, 11″, white rose pedal and snakeskin; it worked wonders.  He then whispered "Ah……rose pedal and snakeskin……I'll keep my eye out for you in the news, among other places."  Hope wondered about this and filed it away under: Things to remember later in life.

After reading _Grade 1, 2, 3, 4, _she found a simple cleaning spell.  Later in the day, she went shopping for food and drinks at a local store.  When she had settled in for the night she grabbed _A History of Magic_ and fell asleep 10 minutes later.

* * * * * 

March 10, 2002

            "My Lord, did you read the Daily Prophet this morning?" asked a man dressed in pure black robes with blond hair and cold blue eyes.

            "Yes, I did, Lucius. Don't worry…… he will come to us or else" sneered the Dark Lord.

            A moment later, a house elf ran to Lucius.

            "Master, Mister Gates has arrived."

            "Very well……show him in! Now!" yelled Lucius.

            "Patience, Lucius, patience." Whispered the Dark Lord.

            A man in his late 40s moved down the hall and knelt in front of the Dark Lord.  He then kissed the hem of the robe, stood, nodded at Lucius then took a seat, and waited.

            Lucius got impatient. "Well?  What news?"

            "My……Lord……" stumbled Seth, "She grabbed my time turner and disappeared before I could get my wand out……I left the ministry…thinking that if Fudge found out he would……kill me on the spot……I spent all night on a bus to get here…Master."

            The Dark Lord thought about his answer and then replied in a dark tone. "You have done well, Gates……too well…… what year did you say she was in?"

            "sixty-…*crap*…I……didn't……my Lord"

            "Oh?"

            "…yes…"

            "Very well then……Avada Kedavra!"  As the green light enveloped the Doctor, The Dark Lord started writing a letter……to his former self in 1960.  

* * * * *

April 1, 1962

            Hope woke up at her normal time:  6:01 am.  She kept the same schedule as always. 

                        6:01 – wake up

                        6:31 – get Daily Prophet & read Stock quotes

                        7:01 – play the stock market

                        9:01 – read _History of Magic_

                        10:01 – practice spells & transfiguration

                        11:01 – check stock market

                        12:01 – eat lunch

                        1:01 – read 

                        2:01 – gym & Quidditch practice

                        4:01 – finish stock market

                        5:01 – cook dinner

                        5:31 – eat dinner & think about future

                        6:11 – go for walk

                        7:31 – read & practice

                        9:01 – get ready for bed

                        9:31 – lights out

            Each day she got better and better but she also got more bored.  She had tried out many practical spells such as the internal alarm clock, make-up spells, eye-color spells, hair-color spells, potions, transfiguration spells, even an advanced muggle repelling charm on the flat.  She was ready to explore the Wizarding world……well……at least Diagon Alley.

            Since tomorrow was a Saturday, she decided she would take a trip to Diagon Alley.

* * * * *

April 2, 1962

Saturday, 1:30 pm

            She had to find someplace to sit down and rest; not to mention eat!  She settled on eating at the Leaky Cauldron. She was tucked into a corner of facing the entrance to Diagon Alley.  

            As she ate her soup and sandwich, she saw and recognized many of the patrons going through the entranceway. Two people caught her eye.  One being Minerva McGonagall, the other Albus Dumbledore.  Having never seen them in person only in photographs, she took a minute to analyze them.

            McGonagall looked to be around 40, Dumbledore 50-ish.  Both had chestnut hair and both wore standard black robes.  Before sitting down, they looked around the room.  Casting an invisibility spell quickly, McGonagall's eyes traveled over Hope's table, but Dumbledore's didn't.  He winked then turned back to what McGonagall had been saying about the food.  The owner seeing that Hope had 'left' cleaned the table.  Hope sighed then really left the room to go home.  She was fed up with magic and she wished that something big would happen……just to take her mind off this lonely place.  

Green light or Red light?

It's that time of day!!!

Review, review, review.  


End file.
